SoulSeraphim: Dark Angel of Robloxia
by RunesOfChimera
Summary: In Robloxia, nothing matters. Until one day a teen Robloxian causes chaos. Worlds collide, a revolution starts. A rebellion becomes a war. But what started the war was something small. One game. One bloody game. Please rate and review! AU. T for creative freedom and slight gore.
1. Start of the Game

**Author's Note: Here, my first story. Plz dun kill me!**

* * *

><p>Soul felt a jolt on his body as he came into the lobby. He looked around and smiled to himself.<p>

**'Ah, the good old Murder Mystery Server.'**

He walked to the spectator's section and peered through it. He saw a round with 11 people, and six were dead. He chuckled to himself. Though he was a rookie, he had racked up 6057 points while his other friends has only a quarter of his points.

'BLOODY HECK, WHY DONT YOU SHOOT THE DAMN MURDERER ALREADY!' He heard someone say. That person was Lima, a boy wearing a black shirt and had blonde swooped back hair. He was on the top of the tower hiding. He was obviously anxious, Soul thought.

'Don't yell...', he whispered.

After a while, the timer ran out. The innocents had won and they were starting a new match. Soul voted on Terraria , a map that was quite popular with teens his age.

Suddenly, a voice rang through the lobby. He saw they were coming from the new speakers that were installed.

**'Attention, all players, the new match is starting. A new game mode, Unlimited, has been installed. It will have no timer. It will run out only if the sheriff shoots the murderer or the murderer kills everyone.'**

'Yes.'

* * *

><p><strong>-Soul's POV-<strong>

I was pleased to see a new update after so long. The lobby had been redesigned. There were new speakers for announcements. There was a spectators section. There were new maps and weapons. This game was what I wanted. But, the biggest regret of my life was in this game. This was the place where I realised I wasn't a human. I was a monster.

* * *

><p><strong><span>-Flip back to third-person view-<span>**

...

3,

2,

1,

**You are the murderer.**

Soul smiled at the thought that he was the murderer. He began to run to the towers, in particular, the deep grey tower. He waited in hiding while saying:

'I'm innocent!'. Many followed his example by saying they were innocent too. He was obviously annoyed by this.

**'Stupid idiots that copy me...' **Soul thought.

A unsuspecting innocent came into his view. He was called Mike. He had a blue shirt, deep blue trousers, and had Sweeped Up Brown hair. He walked into Soul's view, but couldn't see him. Soul suddenly stepped on a twig and it snapped. Mike let out a small squeak and stopped in his tracks,

took a look behind,

saw nothing,

sighed with relief,

and got stabbed in the chest.

Soul stood over him. He looked down. Tears started running down. He knew this was a game, but he still felt guilty. However, he had this pain in his chest. It was a nagging feeling, and it annoyed him. Soul dismissed it and ran off to kill some more innocents. However, little did he know, as he ran, he left bloody footprints that were so red it felt real. He didn't bother. Then, a voice said in the dark tower,

**'Careful Soul, or you will be in my hands, dying inside your soul. You are a monster, a monster so smart it hid in your heart and blended in the crowd. You will soon find out, Maelstrom.'**

In the shadows, there were glowing white eyes looking at him as he ran.

**'You're next, my son.'**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Yes! I made the story! Congrats to me :)<span>**

**Credits:**

**Murder Mystery: Credit goes to Nikilis for making the awesome map I play every day.**

**Roblox: Belongs to the ROBLOX corporation.**

**Soul: My account, SoulOfSeraph444**

**(Btw, this is supposed to be more bloody, but it's just getting started!)**

**-Rune**


	2. The Clash Begins

**Author's Note: Okay, the second chapter is up! Two in a day, wow.**

* * *

><p>Soul ran out to open ground. He saw many innocents running around. He was surprised at the number of players <strong>OUTSIDE<strong>.

'Why are they still out here?', he said to himself.

He saw a small group had formed. There were around five to seven people,in the order of red, white, lemon yellow, orange, sun yellow, green and black. However,he couldn't see their faces. Compared to the others, he was pretty short, around 174cm, 3/4 of two blocks, while the others were 185cm, 3.5/4 of two blocks. He asked to join the group.

'Can I join?'

'Sure...', someone else said.

Soul knew this would work out. He just knew it.

So he was part of the group. The leader, India, was asking for suggestions for where they should hide. Some were saying to go to the tower, some were saying to go to the island in the sky, and some were saying to go to the glitched tree, which would be pretty cramped for eight people. Soul was thinking of another place, though.

'Why don't we go to the back of the towers?', he suggested.

'Sure, why not?' India said. 'It would be dark and no one could see us.'

So they went there. They went past the dirt pillars, past the caves, and behind the tower.

And then that was when all hell broke loose.

Just before that however, Soul had that feeling again. He couldn't dismiss it like he did before. It was awful, like his heart was burning and it had suddenly just been pitched in liquid nitrogen. He groaned and clutched his chest. Some team members looked at him. They were worried. 'Are you ok?' asked India.

'No... **I'm not****.'**

* * *

><p>'AGRH!'<p>

'OH NO!'

'RUN!'

Blood sprayed everywhere. Guts and blood were everywhere. Screams and shouts were heard as they suddenly got stabbed and died. Soul, he was enjoying it. Pure ecstasy was in his mind as he killed all the innocents that were there. The injured that were struggling to get up got stabbed with a final _SHING_! to their heads.

The knife clattered to the floor. He finally got over his bloodlust and looked around, feeling groggy. His eyes snapped so wide and clear when he realised he had caused total carnage. Worst of all, the remaining innocents had seen him murder everyone to shreds. They looked at him with pure fear and horror etched onto their faces.

'Oh no...'

They steeped back.

Soul ran towards them quickly.

The sheriff pointed his gun at him.

He pointed the trigger.

And the world sudennly darkened.

The murderer came over to him. He was calm. He had no trace of emotion. He stood over him. He positioned his knife over him.

And stabbed him in the heart.

Soul ran off the scene. He didn't care. He knew he had just four more innocents to kill. However, he knew he had to be more careful since they knew he was the murderer.

Just then, he heard a voice.

**'I'm warning you. You will become a monster, and you will be someone who is a side of you you never knew.'**

Soul was surprised at that remark. He ran off and where he stood, a faint figure stood over the corpses. The figure had white eyes. It had a blue shirt and deep blue pants. The eyes were glowing as he watched Soul run.

**'I knew you would run off. It's your nature. But the world will be something else with you. You are The Lord. The Overlord.'**

Soul didn't listen. He ran and hid in the shadows, waiting for another person to pass.

He smirked.

'I'm ready for the final kills.'

* * *

><p><span><strong>OH. MY. GOD. I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER WITH FLYING COLOURS.<strong>

**Credits:**

**Murder Mystery: Credit goes to Nikilis for the awesome map I play every day.**

**Roblox: Belongs to the ROBLOX corporation.**

**Soul: My account, SoulOfSeraph444**

**-Rune ;-)**


	3. Now the Game Truly Begins

**A/N: Holy crap it's been a long time**.

* * *

><p>Soul quietly gripped his knife as a lonely innocent had tentatively came out of his hiding place. He grinned like a madman and started to edge closer. Of course he would die, as in his experience.<p>

* * *

><p>?'s POV<p>

The innocent. Dead. Gone. Well, the murderer was very skilled. _Very skilled indeed_. He would be a valuable pawn in his game.

* * *

><p>The minute the innocents died, they teleported to the lobby, which was now crowded with lobbyists as they were whispering something to each other. One Robloxian was whispering a vital message to the other one. 'Got the Viral Dictator?' 'Yeah, now in three minutes, we attack. Our Lord wants him for some reason,' the other said. 'Well, it's betrayal, as a need for revenge can burn long and hot. Let's start.'<p>

'3,'

'2,'

'1, **ATTACK!'**

The device the Robloxian was holding opened up a portal to the arena and explosions started happening. Soul growled as the sky rippled into darkness. He knew what that meant.

_Intruders_.

He smirked and quickly flipped his communicuff. A screen with a person was shown. The person quickly panicked and blurted out, 'Emergency!? Crap, fight them and I'll come.' The person was Guymixtioner, a good friend of Soul's. Soul put the screen down and snarled.

'Not needed. I'll take care of them myself.'

The intruders had reached the ground and quickly lunged at him. He deflected the blow and punched back. The person was thrown back into a group that was charging at him. He quickly got his knife and slashed them until they died. More troops were coming and he stood ground. The men were charging at him with full speed and he knew he was outnumbered. He fought them quickly and sliced and diced more intruders, until he was yanked backwards by someone. He whipped his head back to see a Overseer minion and growled. He shook the minion off and quickly attacked the remaining people.

A person fell out of the sky, much faster than the troops and landed next to Soul. The person took off his mask and _voilà_! It was Guymixtioner. He handed a weapon to Soul and yelled, 'Quick! Grab the weapon. You'll be helpless without it.' He grabbed it and hastily examined it. It had two blades facing opposite each other and was elegantly carved. It was blood red and black and had a handle between the blades. He gleefully smiled and lunged at the intruders with joy.

_**Blood.**_

_**I need blood. **_

_**I need it now.**_

_**My 'enemies' will satisfy me.**_

_**But I need more. So much more.**_

He cut through the throng of intruders like a knife through warm butter. How he got the strength, he didn't know. But it was so fun slaughtering his enemies. He contined dicing them until all that remained were bloody corpses. He smiled and drove the weapon through the skull of one enemy. How fun. He loved it. A light rain fell and washed of the blood. It cleared his thoughts and he now realized what he did.

'Oh no.'

He snapped out of his bloodlust and looked around at the carnage he created. Alarms started to sound as he teleported out of the game with Mixtioner. They went to Mixtioner's house. He guiltily looked back and sighed. 'What do I do now...'

* * *

><p>?'s POV<p>

'Lord, the troops have failed,' my minion says nervously. I snap out of my drowsiness and stare at him, hard and cold. He trembles as he tells me the commander is dead. I snarl as my soldiers have failed me. Again. Why? I'm hunting this boy. He's important. But this wouldn't have happened.

If my brother had saved me.

The man that haunts me in my dreams.

I'm coming for you.

For the worlds of Minecraftia and Robloxia are going to be destroyed.

This is not the end,

But just the beginning.

Notch, Creator of Minecraftia.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Was it a good chapter?<span>**

**Joan: No, it's obvious it's- (gets hit by frying pan)**

**Anyway, before she almost spoiled the story, I was going to say my exams are over. Now I just have to wait for the holidays.**

**Joan: Yep, it's- (gets hit by pan again)**

**Well, bye!**

**Credits!**

**Murder Mystery: Nikilis for the map I don't play much anymore.**

**Roblox: Belongs to the ROBLOX foundation.**

**Guymixtioner: My friend's account, Guymixtioner.**

**-Rune :-/**

**(So short chapter, I'm so sorry!)**


	4. Chapter 4: Crimson Flowers

During their escape, the duo arrived at Elephant Hotel, a place much loved by Robloxians and Minecraftians alike. Guymixtioner went up to the lobby desk to check in as Soul roamed around the hotel. He went to the lift and pressed the only button.

**CRASH!**

The elevator crashed down and he ducked the chunks of light dust and debris. Guymixtioner ran up to him and helped him up as he gave Soul his room key. 'There are six rooms. I've taken Room 5 and you have Room 6. Now, go to sleep. We've got a long day tomorrow. Anyway, what was with the elevator crashing!?' 'I dunno. I just pressed the buttons and it crashed down!', Soul exclaimed.

'Whatever. Go to sleep. Make sure no one comes in.' Soul nodded and Mixtioner left. As Soul walked towards the stairs, (He hates lifts, as you saw,) he bumped into someone. He looked towards the person and snarled at the person. The girl looked back and backed away a bit. Soul was about to lunge at her until she just pushed him back. He was shocked at her idiocy and bared his fangs. She took out her-

_**Diamond sword!?**_

He stood back a little. Diamond ore was the only thing, I repeat, ONLY THING that would hurt him, and no one knew. He had to escape! He backed away as the girl brought her sword near his throat, threatening to shed blood. He didn't want to fight at this rate. But he had to. He grabbed the sword, and no matter how much it burned on his skin, he reversed the blade and caught the hilt, knocked the girl over and threw the sword at the neck.

_URK!_

Done. He walked away to his room and locked the door. He then took a shower and rinsed off all the blood that was splashed on from the girl's throat that burst open. He raised his head up so he could see what the hell the time was. 23:59 RHR. Great. He turned the knob of the shower off and dried himself quickly. He then quickly jumped into the covers and dozed off, into a sanctuary of dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>-6:14 RHR (I'm using 24-hour system.)-<strong>

Guymixtioner went into Soul's room as the latter was still in bed, out like a light. The alarm was ringing like it was d-day but he still snored through the beeping alarm. Mixtioner sighed loudly and shook Soul until he snapped awake and shoved him back. 'Wtf man!?' Just then, he noticed something on Soul's arm. There were black swirls going up his arm. He hit the dark swirls and he yelped in pain. They were sharp and were as hard as a rock. Soul growled and got up with a jolt. He dressed quickly and went down to the lobby. Guymixtioner quickly checked him and Soul out of the hotel and went down to the docks.

'Where's our ride?' Guymixtioner huffed frustratedly.

'Calm down. Just wait,' Soul said. He whistled and a dinghy quickly drifted so fast there was a huge wave. The duo got drenched and a girl poked out of the front window as she yelled out,'Soul-san? Hop on, we're going to the Minecraftian Dimension. We're running out of time. Chop-chop!' She dragged Guymixtioner and the former grumbled as he hopped on to one of the two seats. Soul sat on the floor on the luminous orange dinghy. The girl drove really fast that they warped dimensions and reached Minecraftia.

* * *

><p>Soul looked at the new sights that eluded his mind. The world was blockier than Robloxia, but emitted an aura of familiarity. He got off the boat and Mixtioner grabbed their packs. The former teen stared at his dark, swirling patterned arm. He quickly put on his black leather jacket with red lining. His face reddened quickly as the girl and Guymixtioner caught up with him.<p>

'Soul-san? Come on, we're getting to the identifying centre,' the girl said with a huff. 'Why don't we get there? Oh, by the way, I'm gonna introduce myself to your companion,' she continued. She hobbled towards Guymixtioner and talked to him. 'Hey, what's your name?' 'My name's Guymixtioner. Just call me Mixtioner.' 'I'm Irina Alaya. So, Mixtioner, uh...,' she trailed off. She stared at the background and suddenly yelled, 'HEY! WE'RE HERE!'

Soul and Mixtioner looked at Irina's point of vision and stared at the magnificent Nether quartz building. The marble gleamed in the harsh sunlight and they gawked at it in wonder. It was intricately carved with gold lining and silver windows, the statues seemed to stare at the trio as they went through the entrance. Guymixtioner went through the customs with no problem and Irina had no problems as well. However, Soul had problems with his rock-solid black arm. He struggled to get through without the guards saying to cut his arm off. He had roared at them and they were pretty scared, actually running away. He went on to meet the already long gone boy and girl that were still chatting. He didn't mind. He yelled out, 'HEY, YOU TWO!' and the duo whipped their heads back at him.

'Where are we going?' Soul asked Irina.

She replied back,'Miner Fashions, Soul-san. We need new clothes. Ours are starting to stink.'

He nodded back, feeling what would happen if he smelled like rotten eggs in public.

They continued on, and Soul noticed that Irina and Mixtioner were holding hands. He brushed off the growing suspicion and followed them. Just then, he heard a voice that rung in his head.

**_'Why did you ignore ME!?'_**

He pressed his hands to his ears and continued on, hoping to drown the voice out.

_'I have to tell them, even if I don't want to.'_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Joan, was that ok!?<span>**

**Joan: Yeah, now get your butt moving because you have to prepare for the party!**

**Wait, Joan, I'm- (gets dragged away by mom)**

**Joan: Well, that was awkward. Anyway, review, like, favourite and subscribe- oh wait, that one was for Youtube.**

**Credits!**

**Minecraft: Notch and the Mojang corporation.**

**Roblox: Belongs to the ROBLOX foundation.**

**Guymixtioner: My friend's account, Guymixtioner.**

**Irina Alaya: My OC.**

**-Rune :-/**


End file.
